Call Me
by Megume-Minamino
Summary: Summary:What happens a boy falls in love with his best friend but doesn't know how to tell her. What does he do? Call HER for advice On Chapt4 Yay! my hands are numb T T NejiSaku Neji and Sakura leeten naruhina onesided kibasaku On Hiatus thinking of chap
1. The Great Hyuuga in Love?

Summary: AU: (High school)What happens when two people are in love, but are oblivious to each others feelings? They call each other for advice of course. NejiSaku Neji and Sakura.

_Call Me_

"That students is how the hypothalamus maintain heat in your body any questions?" Ms. Obatri stated.

A paper ball went soaring through the air hitting its target. Neji Hyuuga unwrapped the ball. It was a message from his best friend Sakura Haruno.

_Hey, Neji is this class boring or what? - Sakura_

He wrote a response and threw it back at her. It landed perfectly in the middle of her desk.

_You should pay attention, you're the one that doesn't know what the hypothalamus does. - Neji_

She suddenly got an annoyed look on her face and scribbled a sentence.

_I KNOW WHAT IT DOES IT CONTROLS LIKE HORMONES AND STUFF.-Sakura_

_Like the kind you have for that Uchiha boy? -Neji_

_I told you I was over him, besides you're the on who loves TENTEN! - Sakura_

_I don't love Tenten- Neji_

_Sure you don't!, Tenten luver =P - Sakura_

_Sasuke FANATIC! - Neji _

They started to throw it harder and faster, back and forth.

_WHY ARE WE EVEN HAVING THIS DISCUSSION!- Sakura_

Sakura threw it so hard at Neji that it missed him and hit the teacher in the back of the head. She picked the note and scanned over it. This was the first time Neji and Sakura ever got caught.

"Hyuuga and Haruno would you come here for a second?" Their teacher

"That's an option right?" Sakura and Neji started to sink as far as they could in their seats.

"NOW!" Their teacher had a stern voice. They took their time getting to the front of the class room. They knew what was about to happen. When their teachers used last names it usually meant that something embarrassing was about to happen.

"Would you read this," She held open the paper.

"We rather not," They said in unison their face turning crimson red.

"That's not request!" Ms. Obitri shouted.

Sakura cleared her throat," _Hey, Neji is this class boring or what?"_

* * *

"Sasuke fanatic," Their voices were low.

Sasuke had his head on his desk in embarrassment and Tenten was nearly about to turn into a tomato.

"Detention both of you! I'd make it worse but since you know somewhat know what hypothalamus is I won't, now sit down!" She pointed to their seats.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Detention XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you got me in detention," Neji sat across from Sakura.

"I said I was sorry!" She looked down at her lap.

It was silent for a moment. Sakura had to think of something to break the silence.

"So, the Valentines Day event is coming up," Sakura stared to the other side of the room to give the impression she didn't care. She always did this to try to get Neji to like her more. She didn't know why they were already best friends. He the popular guy at school, and her… the not so popular girl.

"What a waste of time that event is, you spend about an hour a day in homeroom make stupid boxes" He leaned back in his chair.

"It's fun though having people leave you cards in them after school." She loved the event but it saddened her. No one ever left her any gifts, but Neji got tons. "How many you got last year?" She stuttered.

"38, I don't like any of them every year though I break the record of last year." He looked like he was ready to go to sleep.

"Wow, I only got one from Naruto, but I think it's because he felt sorry for me." She sighed. She liked Neji, but every time she couldn't tell him. It also dampened her spirits that so many girls liked him and he always shot everyone of them down maybe she would be the same.

"Do you have any plans to give some out?" He murmured.

"W-well there is this one guy, but I doubt he likes me." She stared at the clock.

"So she likes someone. I should tell her, but what if it's not me she likes." Neji thought. "What am I talking about Neji Hyuuga doesn't love any girl, especially his best friend."" It's weird hearing her talk about she likes someone." "Maybe he should ask her."

"H-hey Sakura, what should you do if you like someone, but you don't want to tell them in person. "Neji stared at her," Hypothetically of course."

"Is the great Neji Hyuuga in love? it must be the apocalypse," She tried to hide her emotions if he asked her this he must not be in love with her.

"If it was me I'd right a romantic love letter and put it in her locker." She made a fake smile even though she was torn inside.

"A love letter…?" Neji stared at the clock.

"Finally it's 5 see yah later Neji," She waved walking out the building her heart broken.


	2. Failing Twice

Summary: AU: (High school)What happens when two people are in love, but are oblivious to each others feelings? They call each other for advice of course. NejiSaku Neji and Sakura.

_Call Me_

"How should I put this." Neji thought," This is so frustrating."

"Okay, which color scroll should I buy, pink or something unique." He thought.

"For the heart I recommend blue," The storeowner appeared behind him. "So, young man is there a special girl you like?" She gave a honest smile.

"Why should I tell you," He snapped.

"Well why shouldn't you, remember you can always come to me for advice." She said in her Irish accent.

He turned away, "How much for blue?"

"For a young lad in love it's free," She whispered.

"…" Neji was silent.

* * *

"Okay here it goes.." Neji thought.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I…love you_

"No." he scratched out the words.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Words cannot express-_

"_No." He begin to pull his long brown hair._

_Dear Sakura, _

_I hope I'm not-_

* * *

He stuck the letter in her mailbox. Hopefully it wouldn't be to late. He sighed it took him forever to right those 4 pages, but it felt like he was forgetting something.

Sakura opened the mailbox and saw the letter. If Neji didn't like her she might as well give up on him.

* * *

Dunadundundunadundundundundun Dunadundundunadundundundundun

Neji answered his phone.

"NEJI, GUESS WHAT!" She giggled.

* * *

"What?!" He sat up in his bed.

* * *

"I got this really sweet love note it's soooo romantic.

* * *

"S-So does that me-"

* * *

It's probably a joke though.

* * *

"W-why do you say that!!"

* * *

"I read through it six times and there is no name." She sighed.

* * *

"WHAT!" Neji fell out his bed biting the side of his cheeks that were now bleeding." "How could I be so stupid. HOW!HOW!HOW!" He started pounding his floor.

* * *

"It's such a shame," She continued. "Neji. Hello? Still there?"

* * *

"Y-yefh" He sucked his cheeks in.

"Sakura you got any more ideas for uhm getting someone to notice you?"

* * *

"Try giving them a present, just sign your initials that'd get them interested." She couldn't believe she was doing this. She said she was going to give up on Neji it's been a year, but she didn't want to go out without a fight. She wanted him to be happy however, but she'd rather him be happy with her.

* * *

"A present.." Neji muttered.

---------------------------Next Day homeroom-----------------------------

"Hey Sakura," Ino came up to her desk.

"What is it Ino?" Sakura said.

"I saw this on top your locker well I was a bit nosy so here," She handed her the wrapped gift.

"Wow the pink ribbon is a nice touch." Neji started to look away.

"EEK" Sakura pushed the gift off her desk.

Neji leaned over forward her shoulder (he sits behind her).

"When I get that jerk I'm going to kill him." She snarled.

"W-what's wrong," Ino eyes were wide.

"I'm allergic to honey." Sakura glared at the bottle.

"Well can I keep the lotion," Ino picked up the bottle.

"Sure," Sakura pouted. Neji started to bang his head on his desk how could he forget that Sakura-Chan was allergic to honey

Sakura look back at Neji interested at what he was doing. She looked he hadn't even started working on his box, and he had a red sore on his forehead.

"Neji are you okay." He was rubbing his head.

"Yeah just fine." He put his unfinished box t the side of his desk.

"O-Okay.." She turned back around.

"Hey, Sakura do y-?" He was cut-off by her.

"NEJI, you shouldn't chase after this girl if she haven't notice you by now she never will." She had to get him to stop chasing this girl.

"But she has it's just no-" He was cut off again.

"If she has but not romantically I doubt it will work, humph" She crossed her arm and turned around.

"I have to find another opinion," Neji thought maybe that Jiraiya can help him.


	3. Chances and Luck

_Call Me_

"Well, he did wrap his arm around me, but it must've been to apologize for scaring me." Sakura was thinking if Neji liked her.

"Grr, that Hyuuga." She leaned out of her desk sideways "Woah, 42 he beat his score." "Wonder how many I got." "Wow I-I got one," "Please, please, let it be Neji," She thought.

Neji looked down seeing Sakura pull a card out. "Man I got to get that card," Neji thought." She's about to open it." Neji was starting to get desperate for a distraction.

"Sakura, can you pick up some papers from the office?" The homeroom teacher Ms. Bayashi asked.

"Sure thing." She got up from her seat and walked out the door.

"I can't believe it, I owe that lady a present." He thought as he reached over Sakura's seat grabbing the note. He quickly scanned down the note for a name but he only saw the initials K.I.

"K.I whose K.I?" Neji pondered. "Kory Imana… no he doesn't even know Sakura's hair color. " Kazuki? Kenta? No they don't have I at the beginning of their last name." "Wait it's Kiba Inazuka." He made a low growling sound in the back of his throat.

"That Kiba obviously wanted his Sakura-Chan." He felt the anger boiling in his stomach. "That S.O.B." Neji started popping his knuckles.

"It's kind of gross when you do that," He hadn't even notice Sakura was behind him. Quickly he slipped the card in his book bag. " H-Have you seen the card on my desk Neji?" Sakura suddenly started looking around her desk.

"What card?" He replied innocently.

"It was right here, I swear it was." Sakura started searching through her untidy book bag.

"_Neji 2, Failure 3," _He smirked.

"Aw, I really wanted to read it," Sakura whimpered.

"It wasn't meant to be then." His voice echoed.

"Your not going through that destiny phase again, are you Neji?" His cousin asked him leaning towards his desk.

"No," He responded.

--------------------Lunch----------------

"Woah, Temari you've finally bagged Shikamaru," Tenten said in surprise.

"Yeah, haha we're even going to the Valentines Dance."

"Oh, I've completely forgot, you think I can get Sasuke to take me?" Ino groaned.

"T-The dance…you think Naruto-Kun will be there?" Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata you should just ask him," Sakura beamed.

"Your one to talk, we all know you like Neji." Temari bragged at her knowledge of relationships.

"Lets stick to something less personal, who are you going with Tenten?" Sakura changed the subject of the conversation.

"I don't know maybe Lee, "Tenten gave a look of anguish.

"Really didn't know you liked him Tenten," They all said in a chorus. She started to blush lightly.

"That means all we got to do is hook up Neji and Sakura." Ino smiled.

"W-what he doesn't love me and I don't love him," She tried to lie.

"Your either in major denial or lying," Temari chuckled.

"Look there goes the fan girls," Tenten said as she saw a group of girls heading towards Neji and Sasuke's table.

"That's just disgusting," Kin said as she sat at the table (Sound nin girl from Sakura blossoms episode).

"Your one to talk Kin, you were fan girling over that Shuuichi guy." Ino teased.

"Oh shut up!" Kin pinched Ino's nose.

All of a sudden Sakura sneezed.

"Look, someone is thinking about you Sakura." Hinata believed in stuff like that.

"No, it was just a fluke," Sakura started to blush, but sneezed. again.

------(This happen during the previous convo)---------------------Boys Lunch-----------

The boys (Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba) was standing in line, waiting to get their lunch.

"Yo, no skipping man," Kiba pushed a boy back.

"I knew we should've just paid that dude to pick up McDonalds or somtin." Naruto complained.

"You're the one who forgot the money this time!" Sasuke hissed at Naruto.

"I told you my sister took it," Naruto growled, his whiskers twitching.

"Yo, Neji move up man," Kiba said shoving Neji forward. Neji wasn't paying attention, he was thinking about Sakura and the fact Kiba may like her.

"…" Neji started to walk forward more.

When they got to the table Shikamaru was already asleep on the bench.

"That's just really sad," Sasuke stated. Naruto and Kiba started to snicker as they gave Shikamaru a mash potato beard.

"Hey, what taste so good." Shikamaru sat up licking the side of his mouth. Despite his attitude Sasuke started to bust out laughing with Naruto and Kiba. Neji stared as he watched a group of girls head towards their table.

"HI SASUKE-KUN, SHIKAMARU-SAN, NARUTO-Chan, KIBA-KUN, and Neji-kun!" They said in Unison (It's kinda creepy).

"Why do I have to be san," Naruto whined.

"Will you creepy fan girls go away!" Sasuke said in his most grouchy voice.

"We're not just any fan girl's we're your fan girls," They said cheerfully.

"I'm going to be sick," Neji complained. Sasuke activated his Sharingan to scare them, but it was no use. Finally a teacher told them to sit at their table and stop pestering the boys.

"I hate fan girls," Sasuke sipped on his soda. Naruto was looking like he was in deep thought. Kiba pushed Naruto's head into the table causing him to come back to life sort to speak.

"Naruto you and thinking don't mix," Kiba laughed.

"Your one to talk, besides I was just thinking if I should ask Hinata to the dance." Naruto whispered.

"That's obvious yes! She totally digs you," Sasuke glanced towards Naruto.

"Never heard you use that type of language Uchiha." Neji finished chewing.

"It's hard to avoid the obvious," Sasuke shared his words of wisdom.

"Well, who are you taking to the dance Sasuke," Naruto glared at him.

"I'm not going it's such a waste." He muttered.

"Well, what about you Kiba?" Naruto changed his mind to asking Kiba.

"The cutey pink haired girl, Sakura, of course," He smiled. So it was true, he did like Sakura. Neji felt his face tighten into a grimace.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said, "Didn't know you like her."

"Why shouldn't I, pretty green eyes, smarts, and not to mention her curves," Kiba chuckled. Neji as on the verge of killing Kiba.

"She's really nice you know." He smirked.

"Kiba shut up you don't even know anything about her!" Neji found himself standing up. With a quick glare he walked out the cafeteria.

He finally knew what he was about to do he was about to leave Sakura a card.

* * *

"Sakura grabbed a piece of computer paper from her drawing folder. In her neatest cursive writing she wrote a love note. She knew Neji enjoyed reading cursive, so maybe he wouldn't overlook the card. She was taking a chance, a chance for the one she loved.

Sakura was loathed the fact she was using a card to get her feelings out. To think after two years of friendship and 1 year of having a crush, she was still in love with him.

Neji scribbled his feelings quickly on a note, this time he wouldn't forget his name. He was going to ask Sakura to be his g-girlfriend.

He asked her this question before when they first met. He was more ignorant back then and thought it meant a friend that was a girl. That's how bad he was with relationships and now he wanted to ask her to be his real girlfriend.

"Finished," They both said as they rounded the hall corner after school. Both failed to realize when that they were both standing in front of the door to their homeroom.


	4. Tomorrow, Nothing Will Be the Same

_Call Me_

Neji didn't expect to see Sakura after school. She always complained school was too long and hated staying overtime. His stomach churned at the sight of her that he dropped his open book bag on the ground. He stared in her eyes for a moment, she looked just as surprised as he did.

"N-Neji, oh no." Sakura thought, she was scared of him seeing her. This was not good idea. And she dropped her card. They both stared at each other and both reached into Neji's book bag to get their cards.

Neji pulled out his note or so he thought it was his. Sakura accidentally picked the note that was not hers either.

"Y-You can go first Neji." She stepped back from the door.

"No, you can." He wanted her to go first to see if she would pick him. If she didn't he wouldn't be embarrassed by being rejected.

"Okay.." Sakura opened the door and stepped in. She really didn't want to go first, but Neji wasn't the type to give up easily. She took a deep breathe and put the card in Neji's box. She changed the number to 49. Sakura made her way out the room. "All yours Neji," She smiled.

Neji walk into the dark room. Should he really be doing this. Just walk to her desk, put the car in, and leave. He continuously repeated this to himself. He hesitantly dropped the card into her beautifully decorated box. He changed the number from 0 to 1.

When Neji opened the door to get out he saw Sakura talking to one of the janitors. She turned and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Neji, the janitors are going to be locking the doors soon." She said with a slight blush on her face. She started pulling him towards the door.

"_I can't believe it she holding my hand," _Neji was so red he could've been mistaken for the devil.

"Neji 3, Failure 3," He smiled.

"What was that?" Sakura she stared into his dreamy eyes.

"N-Nothing," He blushed even more.

"T-This is the last normal day for the rest of my time with him," Her eyes glistened. From now on things will never be the same between her and Neji. There were only two outcomes he would reject or accept her. Even though the odds were weighed 50: 50 she felt her luck would run out. It's too late she can not erase this, whatever lied ahead would come to her tomorrow.

Neji walked side by side with the cherry blossom. He only ever thought of Sakura as a friend and now here he was sweating when she came near him, blushed when she looked in his direction, and spending all this time thinking of ways to make her feel the same. Rejection or acceptance which would be his. If she felt the way he did life would be perfect for him, but if she did not things would be flipped around. Their friendship would be weird, and they would know one of them like each other. They would never be able to talk on certain subject and they would eventually separate.

_**All we be told tomorrow.**_

A/N The finale is on it's way and you will be there to witness it. How will things play out for our favorite not couple. Stay tuned for the next Call Me. Remember to put your phone on vibrate.


	5. Today, Nothing is the Same

_**Call Me**_

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Here," Sakura raised her hand for the substitute.

"Higarashi Sazuki"

"Present,"

"Hyuuga Neji,"

"Here," Neji was looking through all the cards in his box with anxiety. "I-It isn't here how could that be." He thought. His heart pounded faster as he researched through each card this time more slowly.

He noticed Sakura was sitting awfully far away from him today. He wondered why could it be she didn't like him. No he couldn't think that, he continued to look. Then a card struck him, written in his own sloppy hand writing was his card. "Sakura grabbed my card," He concluded quickly. "That's the only way, so does that mean she was going to give her card to him!" Neji had to know and he quickly walked to the desk Sakura was sitting in.

"S-Sakura, I have t-" He was cut-off by an angry voice.

"I don't want to talk to you Hyuuga." She balled her hands into a fist.

"_W-What!?" "Why was she so angry at him?"_

"Hmph," Sakura crossed her arms, ignoring Neji she made her way to Kiba's desk. Kiba was talking with one of his friends Shiori.

"Kiba-Kun, I'd be happy to go to the dance with you," She said it loud enough for Neji to hear. Kiba gave her a big grinned and then hugged her.

"WHAT!?" Neji thought. "How could she like him, she didn't even know him that well."

That day she has been avoiding Neji. What could have went wrong. He didn't like no one else and even if he did why was she so angry. What would make her all of a sudden go with Kiba. Wait, "Kiba-Kun, I'd be happy to go to the dance with you." Doesn't that mean he'd have to ask her. Neji quickly grabbed his book bag and picked up the last card remaining. If she picked up his card, and that means he'd either had to pick up her card or Kiba's which he forgot to take out.

As he feared the card he found in his book bag was Sakura's. That's why she was angry, she must've thought he gave the card to someone else. Neji was so deep in thought he didn't even know the bell had rung. Sakura was probably half way through the school parking lot. He ran out of school not even stopping to look at the teachers who told him to stop running.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you," Neji grabbed her arm before she could walk away. He was panting hard and his heart was beating uncontrollably. 

"You're a real jerk you know that…" Sakura began to cry, she felt anger, distress, and bitterness swell up inside her. Neji gasped at this point. She turned to him with a look he never saw and never wanted to see again.

"Y-you known me for all this time, and you're telling me you never felt anything. Neji tried to get a word in but Sakura just continued. "I always tried so hard for you to like me," " You were always blind, turned down everyone who loved you," She didn't spare time to think, she kept talking not able to control herself. "Now after a year I decide to take a chance to tell you, but just like everyone else you cruelly shoot me down," "Even after two years of being friends you don't even know me," Tears streamed down her face, one by one they fell to the pavement. "You never noticed, you are so oblivious…!" "I wish I never met you!" "Neji…I hope that this girl you love breaks your heart!" She yanked her hand from Neji's grasp and ran off.

"_Sakura, your hope came true." Neji thought." She broke my heart."_

_

* * *

_

_You took my heart deceived me right from the start-_

_Sakura heard her ring tone playing and sent it straight to voicemail._

_This is the Haruno Sakura, the cherry blossom, please leave a message. _

_

* * *

_

"_Sakura- it's Neji, I know your home please pick up. It was a misunderstanding. Sakura please just pick up."_

_

* * *

_

_She ignored the message._

_You showed me dreams-_

_Once again she sent it to voicemail._

"Don't do this Sakura. I have to talk to you.

Around the fifth message Sakura blocked Neji's number.

* * *

Sakura received several voice mails from her friends. Each said something different.

"Sakura forget about him you deserve better."

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"Sakura please come hang out with us, it'll take you mind off it."

Sakura sighed.

* * *

A/N The finale is on it's way and you will want to be there to witness it. How will things play out for our favorite not couple. Stay tuned for the next Call Me. Remember to put your phone on vibrate.


End file.
